Maldicion - Bill Cipher y tu
by LadyShonnen
Summary: “Alguien tiene que pagar todos los pecados que se cometieron” Venir de generaciones malditas no la hacia un demonio, porque ella sabía vestirse de ángel.
1. Prologo

Muchos siglos atrás humanos y criaturas mágicas vivían en armonía, solo había una regla que jamás se debía romper: No enamorarse de otra raza.

Hasta que una vez un marinero se enamoró de una sirena, aquel gigante y fugaz amor condenó a la sirena a que su cola fuese arrancada.

El pequeño mitad humano y mitad tritón fue criado con amor y lejos de criaturas mágicas, hasta que un día se enamoró de una preciosa Hada. Condenándole a vivir sin alas.

La Niña resultante se enamoró de un ogro, la maldicion que había en su sangre la obligó a vivir oculta con su pequeño.

Siglo a siglo la maldicion de aquella familia se cumplía, de alguna forma se ligaban a una criatura mágica llevando a la muerte de alguno de ellos.

Hasta que ¡por fin! Después de algunos quinientos años la maldicion cesó, cuando aquel descendiente de aquella familia maldita de sangre contaminada se enamoró de una humana común, teniendo una bella niña.

Niña que representaba a la estrella fugaz en una rueda del zodiaco maldita. Sin saberlo se enamoró de quien representaba el pentagrama.

Los símbolos de esa rueda no podían enamorarse, eso era inconcebible por las leyes demoniacas.

La chica maldita se embarazó y el pentagrama quito salvarla haciendo un trato con un demonio sadico de otra dimensión.

Para que La Niña maldita producto de dos símbolos pudiera vivir había que beber sangre de demonio.

Su madre la bebió por su pequeña.

Sin saber que desataba una maldicion aún peor sobre su hija...

Condenando a quien trató de salvar...


	2. 1

Una chica de 19 años, cabello y ojos castaños era perseguida por su hermano gemelo que tenía su misma descripción y por otra chica de cabello negro con una mecha roja y ojos grises, Mabel seguía tratando de ocultarse en alguna parte del bosque pero su hermano y su cuñada conocían cada rincón incluso mejor que ella.

Terminó tropezando y rodando por una especie de acantilado.

— ¡oh no! ¿Que haremos ahora? Hay que salvar a Mabel. — el castaño se puso las manos en la cabeza, desde que Bill casi le arrebata a Si hermana una segunda vez el se ponía paranoico solo al tardar mucho tiempo en verlo. La chica de ojos grises lo hizo bajar los brazos y sostuvo por el hombro

— Dippy, mírame. - le habló firme- Mabs esta bien. Bajaremos y todos subiremos aunque tenga que atar una soga a sus caderas para arrastrarlos.

Dipper asintió y tomó la mano de su novia que sonreía alegremente y se lanzaron, tardaron más tiempo en caer del que pensaron y terminaron con heridas en codos y rodillas. Miraron al cielo y todo parecía de noche.

— ¿Que Es este lugar? - preguntó la fémina.

— No lo se, no está en ninguno de los diarios - señaló el Pines ojeando el diario número cuatro, con los años el y su tío Ford reescribieron los diarios anteriores y agregaron uno y medio, el quinto aún no estaba terminado pero Dipper ya sabía sobre que iba a escribir en el próximamente.

— Es como otro mundo aquí... se siente feo.

— He sentido esto antes - murmuró Dipper recordando el escalofrío que corrió por su espalda cuando se liberó el raromagendon.

— ¡Aquí reina brillante a dippititoc! Hermano, me tienen... son... vengan — se escuchó la vos de Mabel por el radio, había estática y luego nada, se escuchó desesperada.

— ¿¡quienes!? - gritó Dipper al aparato en su mano. Nadie respondía.

— Dipper tranquilo, Mabel es imparable con su garfio, sabrá mantenerse a salvo hasta que lleguemos.

La pareja se tomó de las manos y fue sigilosamente por aquella parte del bosque que estaba sumergida en penumbras. Cada paso que daban el miedo los invadía, como si lago realmente malo estuviese a punto de suceder.

Escuchaban ramas y hojas moverse mientras por todos lados había estatuas de Bill y criaturas haciendo reverencia y hasta prevaricando sacrificios.

— Esas estatuas se ven diferentes a las qué hay en la parte alta del bosque - señaló la chica

— Creí que fui el único en notarlo.

Gritos y forcejeos los hicieron empezar a correr con la esperanza de que Mabel estuviese al final del camino. Así fue. La chica usaba su garfio para golpear a unos extraños duendes con ojos rojos.

— ¡Mabel!

— ¡No se queden ahí! Ayúdenme.

La orden fue acatada de manera rápida y Dippee tomó un palo de algún árbol que había en el suelo mientras la de ojos grises se colocaba unas nudilleras con púas que Stan le había regalado. Los tres rodeados por esas extrañas criaturas eran imparables cuando estaban unidos.

Dipper Los mantenía a raya con la vara y las chicas con sus instrumentos.

Los duendecillos repugnantes empezaron a retroceder para terminar corriendo en dirección opuesta a los chicos.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Huyan malditos! - gritó la de pelo oscuro.

Celebraban internamente y en su celebración la chica Dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con alguien cosa que la llenó de pánico, más al ver el rostro de los gemelos.

Fue levantada por una fuerza y luego girada a ver a su futuro agresor, un hombre más alto que ella, de cabello rojo en la parte superior y negro a los lados, el único ojo descubierto era completamente rojo a excepción de una pupila rasgada que era negra. Vestía un elegante traje rojo su sonrisa mostraba los colmillos que tenía por dientes. Un bastón en su mano que giraba a su antojo. Acercó a la chica a él y la hizo quedar frente a él.

— _(T/N) Blake, el diablo me sonríe... es toda una sorpresa verte por aquí. - dijo ese ser con ronca voz.

— ¡Suéltala Bill! - exigió Dipper siendo levantado en el aire también.

— Bill es un ser completamente inferior a mi, pequeño pino.

— Déjanos ir. — Blake se revolvía en si misma con la esperanza de caer al suelo.

— Descuida, no te haré daño. - dijo riendo.

Mabel uso su garfio para atacarlo pero fue detenido. Junto a su hermano fue suspendía en el aire.

— Me están dando ganas de apagar una Estrella.

— No te atrevas a dañarlos, Maldito demonio. - dijo la de pelo oscuro. De alguna se liberó y los gemelos también cayeron al suelo. Empezaron a correr por donde llegaron.

Ya en la parte Clara del bosque estaban acostados en el suelo recuperando el aliento, el cansancio llegó de golpe cuando la adrenalina se fue. Ambos pensaban lo mismo pero ninguno lo decía, aquel ser no era Bill, se sentía aún más poderoso y su aura era asfixiante. Solo estar cerca de él aterraba.

— Hay que regresar a la cabaña y hablar de esto con el Tío Ford.

— Seguro, capitán Nerd. - respondió su hermana.

— ¡esto es tu culpa! Si no hubieses corrido con el diario seguiríamos investigando a las Ninfa a de agua.

— investigar, investigar y más investigar, ¡diviértete un poco!

— ¡ya basta Pines! - gritó la espectadora de esa discusión. - iremos con el señor Ford, nos curaremos las heridas y haremos algo divertido sin peleas. ¿Correcto?

— Si, Blake. - contestaron ambos al unísono. Casi siempre llamaban a la chica por su apellido al igual que ella a ellos porque cuando conoció a los gemelos dijo que era más da ok de recordar.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso a la cabaña y una voz hizo eco en la mente de Blake.

Tu misma les harás daño.


	3. 2

La Chica de cabello negro se peinaba junto a su bella cuñada, se despegaban restos de comida y brillos gracias a la pijamada que habían tenido en la noche en compañía de Candy y Grenda.

La del mechón color rojo terminó de arreglar su cabello y decidió ayudar a Mabel que tenía una bola de queso y brillos enredada en el pelo.

— Oye Blake... - murmura la castaña.

—¿Que pasa Pines mujer? - responde la chica recibiendo un quejido por jalar.

— Tu y Dipper... ¿Decidieron a que universidad irán? - preguntó de manera tímida. La de cabello más oscuro sonrió.

— Hemos recibido cartas, pero aún no hemos decidido nada.

— Ya veo...

Blake no dijo nada y se concentró en su tarea, tampoco sabía que decir para animar a la Chica, todo eso de las universidades era un tema muy controversial entre ellos. Mabel y Dipper no irían a la misma universidad, la chica no tenía la capacidad para entrar a la misma universidad de su hermano mientras que ella nunca permitiría que el escogiera una universidad de baja categoría.

Terminó de despegar el queso del cabello de Mabel y decidió bajar, encontrando a Dipper dormido en el sofá. Se acercó y pinchó su mejilla con un dedo, hábito que había copiado de Mabel.

— Bip - dijo al tocarlo.

— Déjame descansar - pidió subiendo la sabana hasta su cabeza.

La chica quitó la sábana de un tirón y le depositó un beso en la frente, uno en la nariz y por último uno en los labios.

— Despierta bello durmiente~ - canturreó bajito, los marrones ojos del chico se encontraron con los grises de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Como demonios terminamos metidos en esto? - gritó la chica con la respiración entrecortada escondida detrás de un árbol y con una ballesta en la mano.

— ¡Dipper! - gritó Mabel. Esa era la respuesta. Dipper quería investigar esa parte del bosque para escribir sobre ella en los diarios y obviamente ellas no lo iban a dejar hacer tal cosa solos, pero otra vez estaba ese Bill rojo que decía no ser Bill.

— ¿Donde estas, Ángel?

Ahí estaba ese apodo de nuevo, claro que era Bill, solo el le decía de esa manera. La de cabello bicolor miró a su derecha donde había llegado Dipper con la pistola magnética en sus manos.

El silencio llegó. Blake solo podía escuchar su respiración. Ya no más fuego, risas ni gritos y con eso el pánico la invadió, abrió los ojos para saber que pasaba, frente a ella estaba el sonriente ser de ojo rojo y parche.

El pánico no la dejó reaccionar. Derecha e izquierda, estaba sola ¿donde estaban los gemelos?

— Es una pena que no puedo matar a un ángel - dijo con esa voz grotesca, no sonaba como Bill pero se sentía como el cuando estaba enojado.

— ¿Que demonios quieres?

— Al único demonio que quiero es a ti. - respondió, un puñetazo con su mano derecha acertó al rostro del demonio. No se inmutó ante eso.

Empezó a reír mientras sostenía su mano sin esfuerzo alguno. Convocó un fuego negro y de ahí apareció un cuchillo. Lo clavo en su brazo haciéndola soltar un gran grito.

— Parece que puedo herir a un Ángel.

Tres heridas más en su brazo derecho. Estaba congelada y sus lágrimas hasta ardían ¿donde estaban los gemelos? ¿Quien era ese ser?

— ¡Déjame ! - gritó y el demonio se alejó de ella. Ese es el punto, por eso estaba sola... de alguna manera el demonio estaba en su mente.

Empezó a reir. Blake recuperaba la respiración viendo su brazo sangrar, sin importar qué tanto lo pensara no podía cerrar esas heridas ni detener el dolor.

Se puso de pie y rápidamente fue suspendida en el aire, el de cabello rojo la sostenía en el aire con la mano en su cuello.

— Me divierte el dolor... ¿a ti no? - Paso su dedo por la mejilla de la chica haciéndola llorar mientras dejaba una quemadura.

Cayó al suelo y empezó a toser, choques de energía sentía la chica, ¿Dipper había llegado? Levantó la mirada aún tosiendo y frente al Bill de cabello rojo está el bill de cabello rubio. Tragó grueso al ver a dos Bill en forma humana.

— ¡Aléjate de mi presa, Phill! - Gritó el rubio.

— ¿Estás celoso? Hermanito.

Blake no pudo saber nada más de aquella batalla cuando vio todo negro.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró para estar en posición de ataque, el punzante dolor en su brazo y rostro de repente la hizo tambalear. Miro el brazo y seguía brotando sangre de el.

— ¡Tranquila Blake! - gritó el castaño captando la atención de la chica. Al parecer se había desmayado por alguna razón.

— ¿Que sucedió allá arriba? - preguntó Mabel refiriéndose a la mente de la chica. Blake se puso de rodillas y los gemelos se acercaron a ella.

Colocó una mano en su frente recordando lo que sucedió. El tal Phill se metió a su mente a torturarla y aún fuera estaba herida... después apareció Bill.

— ¡Bill me salvó!

— ¿QUE? - gritaron los gemelos.

— Y me lo debes, ángel. - dijo el rubio sentado en la rama de un árbol. La de cabello negro tragó grueso al ver la sonrisa del demonio.

La chica sentía repulsión por aquella forma humana.


End file.
